Turnabout Midnight Part 1
by Petra Tpish
Summary: No escritório da Promotoria escondem-se sentimentos insuspeitos. Em uma noite, o detetive desmazelado e a promotora prodígio descobrem mais sobre si mesmos e como estão conectados. AVISO: hentai/dark lemon a partir do 2º capítulo -- mas sem vulgaridade ;D


_**24 de agosto**_

_**Escritório da Promotoria**_

_**10: 28 pm**_

O edifício da promotoria era, por definição, um lugar de elegância e refinamento. No entanto, essa era só a maneira dos profissionais que faziam parte daquele ambiente camuflarem sua inclinação natural para querelas e disputas.

Sorrisos vazios e cumprimentos falsos permeavam a rotina frenética dos promotores, sempre ocupados em sua tarefa de provar, com evidências irrefutáveis, que não havia mais um ser inocente nesse mundo. Apenas um ou outro policial que por acaso tivesse algo a comunicar aos seus superiores quebravam a atmosfera local, com seus olhares impressionados de um mendicante que tivesse sido convidado para uma recepção num palácio real.

Pois é claro que quando se tem a amarga tarefa de provar que réus são criminosos seja lá o que eles tenham feito, o mínimo que se merece é uma sala adequada para minimizar o peso de tão terrível ocupação. E assim, o escritório de cada promotor era feito de forma a ser ao mesmo tempo impressionante e confortável, o reflexo de sua importância, de sua carreira... e do seu ego.

E era em uma sala de pesadas cortinas e poltronas de veludo cor de vinho, uma parede inteira tomada por livros e um extravagante quadro que ostentava um antigo uniforme estilo militar, que um dos mais jovens e respeitados membros da promotoria se esforçava para cumprir com seus deveres.

Quem o via tão concentrado, alternando entre a leitura de pesados volumes jurídicos e constantes anotações em seu notebook, podia não perceber que tanta austeridade não combinava com um ambiente tão ostentoso... e nem com o _action figure_ do Steel Samurai (o maior herói infantil da atualidade), que deslocado, parecia tentar se esconder na bancada atrás da cadeira do promotor, entre um vaso de orquídeas e um conjunto de porcelana para chá.

Talvez nem o próprio ocupante do escritório, sempre metido em ternos que curiosamente combinavam com suas cortinas, soubesse porque mantinha itens tão contraditórios em sua sala. Mas ele não tinha tempo nem disposição para pensar em suas próprias particularidades quando tinha tantas outras coisas com que se ocupar. Por sinal, não estaria ali até tão tarde se não tivesse tanto trabalho para fazer...

Passou a mão nos cabelos acinzentados, irritado. Não sabia se era o cansaço, mas já estava difícil de se concentrar – e um barulho constante de crescentes estalos no corredor não estava ajudando. E uma das coisas que mais odiava na vida era ser interrompido quando tinha algo para resolver.

Os estalos no corredor pararam bem à frente de sua porta.

- Pode entrar – disse com voz cansada, ao ouvir batidas, e completou com um tom irritado -- E espero que seja importante.

- Isso não são modos de se dirigir a mim, Miles -- disse a figura esguia que adentrou o escritório com passos firmes. -- Lhe perdôo porque não havia como saber que era eu.

Eu sabia perfeitamente que era você -- retrucou Edgeworth, arrumando rapidamente a pilha de papéis que estava consultando, e só então olhando para a mulher altiva de olhos claros e cabelos platinados, que esperava no batente da porta, com as mãos na cintura. -- No momento em que ouvi o som de seus saltos batendo no chão, Franziska. Caso não tenha percebido, você é a única promotora cujas botas fazem esse som irritante em todo o fórum.

Franziska Von Karma, a promotora prodígio, sorriu. Sua altivez era acentuada pela chibata que ela segurava em uma das mãos; um acessório não muito comum entre advogados, que ela carregava por vida, com uma incômoda naturalidade. Mesmo aquela hora da noite estava impecavelmente vestida e com os cabelos bem escovados – manter-se elegante após um dia inteiro de trabalho devia ser algum segredo profissional que os promotores com certeza levavam para o túmulo.

-- Atento como sempre, ela disse sorrindo com aprovação. – O promotor que foi seu mentor ficaria orgulhoso... se não estivesse na cadeia. De qualquer forma -- disse ela mudando de assunto antes que Edgeworth pudesse falar algo ante aquele tema delicado (pois o "promotor" em questão era o próprio pai de Franziska) -- É o que acontece quando se usa esse tipo de sapatos.

-- Perdão?

-- As botas -- disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente. -- Botas caras, saltos de primeira. O som ao bater no chão é inevitável.

-- Não duvido nem por um minuto da qualidade dos seus calçados. Tenho noção de que um Von Karma leva a perfeição não apenas na carreira quanto também nos mínimos detalhes de sua vida. Mas acredito que não tenha vindo me procurar após um longo dia de expediente para falar de moda. -- Edgeworth largou os papéis e cruzou os braços, balançando o dedo como de costume, recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira. -- O que me leva à primeira questão: espero que seja importante.

-- Desejava saber o que pretende fazer após o expediente.-- Disse em voz firme, olhando nos olhos de Edgeworth. - Faz algum tempo que não nos sentamos pra conversar... desde que você voltou à ativa.

Edgeworth olhou-a, intrigado.

-- Não sabia que havia algo para ser conversado – respondeu ele. – Além disso, você sabe como a vida de um promotor é atribulada.

-- Até para arrumar um breve espaço na sua agenda para a pessoa que o viu tornar-se quem você é hoje? Você deveria saber... você é como um irmão mais novo pra mim.

Edgeworth arqueou as sobrancelhas para Franziska, que no entanto não esboçou reação. Apesar de terem passado praticamente a adolescência juntos, a filha de seu antigo mestre nunca fora dada a sentimentalismos, e estava estranhando que fosse assim agora. E mesmo agora, aqueles olhos cinzentos, que lhe observavam fixamente, não lhe pareciam nada sentimentais. Pelo contrário... era o olhar de fria resolução que Franziska usava na côrte, o olhar treinado dos promotores que sabiam ocultar seus pensamentos para que o adversário não pudesse adiantar seu próximo movimento.

Mas não havia motivo para blefe, pelo menos ali naquela situação. Ou era o que ele pensava.

--Bem, não vejo problemas, disse Edgeworth. Eu iria jantar saindo daqui, de qualquer forma. Se quiser me acompanhar... CÁSPITA! -- disse ele ao olhar para o relógio, antes que Franziska pudesse dizer um só "A" -- ou que Edgwworth pudesse ter percebido o ligeiro olhar de satisfação que ela esboçou ao ouvir o convite, se a menos ele não estivesse com os olhos tão fixos nos ponteiros.

-- O que foi? -- disse Franziska.

-- O horário, veja só o horário -- dise Edgeworth balançando a cabeça. -- Não tinha percebido que era tão tarde, com a cabeça enfiada nesses processos. -- Ele pegou o calhamaço de papéis que tinha arrumado anteriormente e colocou com pressa em sua pasta, sem perceber o olhar de frustração que Franziska lhe lançava, desta vez sem disfarçar. -- Infelizmente, creio que o jantar vai ter que ficar pra outra hora. Preciso ir pra casa, devo ler esses papéis mais uma vez antes de dormir, tenho um julgamento amanhã cedo. Além do mais, não há espaço para vacilos -- o advogado de defesa nesse caso de amanhã é Phoenix Wright.

-- Phoenix... Wright -- repetiu Franziska, seriamente.

-- Exato -- disse Edgeworth interpretando erroneamente a expressão sisuda da colega -- E você sabe bem o que isso quer dizer. Preciso de concentração extra para esse caso. Wright sempre levanta uma objeção quando se menos espera e vira um raciocínio lógico de cabeça pra baixo. É um demônio, aquele moleque. Preciso me preparar o dobro. Não posso perder.

-- Você fala isso toda vez que confronta Phoenix Wright -- disse Franziska, cruzando os braços, desviando os olhos num leve tom de desprezo -- E toda vez, você sempre perde.

Edgeworth olhou para ela, ligeiramente ofendido.

-- Assim como você, minha cara -- Franziska abriu a boca numa indignação, mas Edgeworth interrompeu. -- e por isso mesmo preciso descansar para estar pronto pra confrontar as inevitáveis reviravoltas que Wright deve ter preparado para mim amanhã.

Franziska achou que era imaginação, mas quase sentira um tom de ansiedade nesse último comentário. Porém, mais preocupada com seus próprios objetivos, ainda tentou:

-- Ora essa, Miles -- disse ela tentando sorrir. -- Até um promotor tem que comer. Acuar assassinos tolos o bastante pra serem pegos pode ser cansativo e nem só de boas idéias um cérebro é alimentado.

-- Sem dúvida, mas um lamen em casa é o bastante quando se tem pressa. E você há de compreender melhor que ninguém, Franziska, a importância de dormir cedo no dia anterior a um julgamento importante. Não é assim que agem os promotores perfeitos?

Franziska se calou por um instante. Por fim completou:

-- Sim... é assim que agem os promotores perfeitos.

-- Então, disse ele passando por ela e indo em direção à porta, carregando sua pasta, apressadamente -- Tenha uma noite perfeitamente boa. E não esqueça de apagar a luz quando sair, falou, se retirando.

Franziska ficou parada no mesmo lugar, ouvindo os passos do jovem promotor ecoando e se desvanescendo no corredor, cada vez mais longe.

-- Perfeitamente boa... só pode ser a idéia que Edgeworth faz de uma piada, disse ela de si pra si, mal contendo a raiva e repuxando o seu inseparável chicote, como que ansiando ter alguém em quem usá-lo, um tique nervoso muito seu. Não sabia o que lhe deixava mais zangada, ter tido sua proposta tão facilmente rejeitada ou o tom pueril com que Miles Edgeworth a havia tratado, como que falando com uma novata mal saída do curso de direito.

Novata, diabos! Ela era Franziska Von Karma, a promotora prodígio! Fizera homens muitos anos mais velhos que ela chorarem de pavor no assento dos réus, para ser tratada por um de seus iguais como se fosse uma garotinha que precisava ser lembrada das obrigações de sua profissão. Nem mesmo quando ela ERA uma garotinha, precisara alguma vez ser lembrada de seus deveres.

Tolo, tolo dos mais tolos com suas tolices! Tão capcioso para perceber as menores contradições de um caso enquanto dentro de uma côrte, quanto obtuso para enxergar o óbvio das relações na rotina diária... ainda que as evidências estivessem dançando nuas na sua frente, implorando para serem descobertas. Não, Miles Edgeworth fora um bom aluno de seu pai. Era um promotor perfeito, e não tinha olhos para mais nada, apenas para seu trabalho.

Ou não.

Afinal ele mudara um pouco... na verdade, mais do que um pouco... desde que seu caminho se cruzara com o de Phoenix Wright. Wright, Franziska resmungou com desprezo. Outro tolo com um nome tolo e uma profissão ainda mais tola. Advogado de defesa? Patético! Que advogado em sã consciência escolhe uma carreira onde o público o vê com desconfiança, a polícia está contra si, descobrir evidências é um risco constante e tudo isso para defender pessoas que estão sob suspeita de terem cometido crimes hediondos? Seu pai lhe ensinara que advogados de defesa eram um mal necessário, as trevas para que houvesse a luz, o outro lado da moeda: tolos que estavam lá para serem esmagados, para que então os promotores fossem louvados e admirados em toda a sua glória. Mas então, porque uma criatura tão insignificante quanto um advogado de defesa passara a chamar tanto a atenção de Edgeworth?

O rapaz tinha talento, era fato. Realmente surpreendente que debaixo daquele terno barato e cabelo emplastrado de fixador tivesse um cérebro capaz de fazer frente às mais brilhantes cabeças da promotoria. Mas enfim, como era o ditado? Muitas vezes a sorte está do lado dos principiantes. Nada que justificasse aquela obsessão de Edgeworth... embora ela mesma tivesse jurado vencer Wright na côrte no primeiro momento em que fosse pêgo desavisado.

Mesmo assim, ela dedicava seu tempo a vencer do jovem novato com a mesma frieza com que se dedicava a traçar estratégias, analisar casos e estudar evidências. Ficava de olho para saber quando Wright defenderia algum cliente e tentava pegar esse caso, para que pudesse ficar cara a cara com o rapaz num tribunal Como um predador à espreita... e não um gato tentando agarrar um rato com quem dividia o mesmo teto, desesperado para recuperar seu orgulho aos olhos de seus donos. Não ia dormir pensando em Wright, em vencer Wright, em fazer o impossível para confrontar Wright. Simplesmente agarrava as oportunidades, mas não se desesperava para criá-las. Não como se dedicava a tentar encontrar uma chance para jantar com Edgeworth...

Um pensamento cruzou a cabeça de Franziska como um raio: Edgeworth se dedicava a cercar Wright, assim como ela procurava cercar Edgeworth. Isso queria dizer...?

No entanto seu raciocínio foi interrompido com o susto de uma queimação em cima de si e um som de louça se quebrando.

-- ARGH! -- gritou, percebendo em um segundo seu colete molhado com algo quente e perfumado. Não precisou nem sequer erguer os olhos para deduzir quem fôra o autor da façanha.

-- S-sinto muito, chefe! -- disse a voz grave que não combinava com a insegurança que transparecia e definitivamente não era digna de um representante da polícia. -- N-não era minha intenção...

-- DetetiVEEEE GUMSHOOOOE! -- Franziska Von Karma começou a frase baixo e foi aumentando de acordo com que lançava aquele olhar aterrorizante para o pobre homem, aquele olhar que o fazia ter vontade de sentar onde estava e chorar como um bebê.

O detetive tremia dos pés a cabeça, agarrado a uma bandeja e tendo a seus pés os cacos do que um dia deveria ter sido uma delicada xícara de porcelana branca com detalhes em cor de rosa. Sua aparência eternamente desalinhada, com o casaco verde encardido que já se tornara lenda no Departamento de Assuntos Criminais, parecia torná-lo ainda mais insignificante diante das abotoaduras caras e brilhantes da promotora Von Karma -- que no momento, pingavam chá.

-- Seu tolo mais tolo que todos os tolos dessa instituição de tolos que você tolamente chama de força policial! O que... se é que tem capacidade pra isso... PENSA que está fazendo? -- e antes que o detetive pudesse responder, já estalava seu chicote diante dele.

-- PIEDADE! PIEDADE! -- O homenzarrão se encolhia enquanto implorava. -- E-eu não tinha idéia que era a srta. que estava aqui, Chefe! Eu só vi a luz acesa e achei que o sr. Edgeworth ainda estava trabalhando... e-e-e me ocorreu que seria uma boa trazer um chazinho de jasmim...

-- Um chazinho. De jasmim. -- disse Von Karma, cortante, enquanto segurava seu chicote com firmeza.

-- É o preferido dele, Chefe -- choramingou o detetive. -- Sabe como é, o sr. Edgeworth trabalha tanto que às vezes esquece de fazer uma pausa e descansar um pouco, então... bem, a srta estava parada aí no meio do caminho, digo... eu não esperava, ainda mais essa hora da noite, quer dizer...

-- Chega de tolices!-- disse Franziska, apontando o chicote para o homem que diante daquela visão imediatamente escondeu o rosto atrás dos braços -- Ou vai precisar de mais curativos do que esse que já tem cara!

Enquanto observava o detetive aos seus pés, tremendo, Franziska também tremia -- de raiva. Mais um tolo servindo a outro tolo, o pobre diabo que serviria chá, poliria a mesa, engraxaria os sapatos, faria qualquer coisa para agradar seu amado chefe, o admirável Miles Edgeworth.... naquele momento, Franziska mal podia conter o ódio e a frustração que sentia do discípulo de seu pai. Edgeworth, Edgeworth! Tudo girava em torno de Edgeworth! E mais uma vez ela se encontrava numa posição tola... por conta de quem? Edgeworth!

Franziska arfou e apontou o chicote para Gumshoe. Sabia que o que estava fazendo não era racional, mas seus anos de promotoria haviam lhe ensinado a melhor maneira de atacar uma vítima que houvesse dado brecha. E naquele momento, Gumshoe era inteiro uma enorme brecha -- e como se sabe, quando um náufrago sangra, os tubarões avançam.

-- Detetive Gumshoe -- ela disse, tão altiva que para Gumshoe a cabeça dela parecia bater nas nuvens (embora ele fosse muito mais alto que ela, não era o que parecia naquele momento, de tão encolhido que estava). -- Você é o tolo mais tolo que todos os tolos que já conheci. E pode ter certeza que farei questão de sublinhar para Edgeworth o tamanho da tolice do tolo que ele tolamente contratou para trabalhar para ele. Diga adeus àquele aumento que você estava esperando para o próximo mês. Aliás, vai ter sorte se continuar servindo à essa divisão, detetive. Vai ter sorte se continuar SENDO um detetive.

-- Pelo amor de Deus, dona Chefe! -- o homem estava de boca aberta, mal conseguindo respirar, à beira das lágrimas. -- Eu peço, não me desgrace assim! Eu dediquei toda minha carreira a essa parceria com o sr. Edgeworth, e a srta.... não pode jogar tudo fora assim junto com a louça quebrada, dona!

-- Não POSSO? -- sibilou Franziska entre dentes.

-- Hã... pode, pode, claro que pode! Quer dizer -- o detetive se atrapalhava, não sabia se olhava para a promotora, se era melhor ficar de cabeça baixada, se era melhor discutir ou ficar quieto. -- A senhorita pode, mas pra que a senhorita vai fazer isso, não é? Corte meu salário por um mês... por.. hã.. três meses! Mas não precisa me despedir, por favor, senhorita, por favor! Não faça essa maldade!

Assim como o chá morno ia esfriando de cima de seu corpo, assim também a visão de Franziska ia clareando e lhe deixando um sabor amargo na boca. Então era esse o tipo de pessoa que Miles Edgeworth era. Capaz de fazer com que um homem maduro chorasse para que não fosse mandado para longe dele... enquanto ela era só a megera malvada que estalava o chicote, literalmente, para fazer com que os seus subordinados trabalhassem.

-- Detetive Gumshoe -- ela falou, dessa vez num tom muito mais controlado. -- Promotores não são maus. Promotores são justos. PERFEITAMENTE justos. O que nós fazemos é procurar e distribuir justiça. Para cada malfeito, uma penalidade. Para cada erro, um castigo à altura.

-- Então escolha um castigo, dona Chefe -- murmurou Gumshoe, baixando a cabeça,

trêmulo. -- Eu faço o que a senhorita quiser. Mas não me despeça, eu tou implorando.

-- O que eu quiser? -- Disse Franziska em voz grave, toda sua raiva fria, sua frustração e muitos outros sentimentos aos quais não ousava dar nomes se formando num grande nó em seu peito e lhe dando uma idéia verdadeiramente maldosa.

- O que quiser -- foi tudo que ele ousou dizer, de forma a tentar demonstrar a maior submissão possível e não aumentar a fúria da mulher miúda mas perigosa à sua frente.

-- Pois bem -- disse ela em voz um tanto sumida, mas ameaçadora. -- Então, meu caro e tolo detetive -- ela fez com que ele erguesse o queixo, forçando-o com a ponta do pé. – Lamba as minhas botas.

* * *

_**(CONTINUA...)**_

__________


End file.
